After the Cookie
by ChAnNyObSeSsEd
Summary: We all know the story. Chad chokes, Sonny saves him, he denies it. But what happens AFTER Zora and Dakota let them go? One-shot. R&R!


**My first one-shot! Hope you enjoy it! Please review after you read!**

"Chad, I can't believe you aren't going to even thank me for saving your life!" Sonny exclaimed incredulously. Her upset scream was barely heard over the shrieking ten year-old Zora she was holding back. Chad glared at Sonny to the best of his ability while restraining a struggling nine year-old Dakota Condor.

"Please, I was just doing it so you could get your stupid little merit badge, okay?" Chad said obviously, rolling his blue eyes. "It's called acting!"

"Oh, please, you're not that good of an actor," Sonny snapped. Chad's jaw tightened angrily, lifting Dakota in his arms and setting her down dismissively behind him. Sonny did the same with Zora, although not able to lift her as easily. He began walking towards her, obviously irritated. It was so unfair how Sonny could say the smallest things and set him off—or make his hormones bounce off of the walls.

"Acting!" Chad exclaimed.

"Choking!" Sonny shot back, walking towards him also. Her normally bright, cheery disposition had dissipated the second she realized that Chad wasn't going to show his sweet side that he did every now and then and thank her. Hello, she'd just saved him from _dying_! The least he could do was say two tiny little words: _thank you_. To add onto it, she was angry with herself for the electric feeling she had received when wrapping her arms around him. She shouldn't be feeling sparks with someone as ungrateful and ostentatious as the three-named jerkthrob, _Chad Dylan Cooper_.

"Acting!" he yelled, still walking towards her.

"Choking!"

Chad couldn't stand it anymore. Why couldn't Sonny just accept the fact that she was not the savior of The Great CDC? Seriously, how dare she suggest that he'd need assistance from someone else, let alone a _Random_. But, he hated to admit, if he had to be saved be anyone, he was glad it was this normally bubbly brunette.

"Oh, really?" Chad demanded, tilting his head to the side skeptically. His lips pursed angrily as he shook his head. "Well, somebody better hold me back!"

The two advanced on each other, annoyed beyond explanation with one another. That was Zora and Dakota's cue to reach in front of them and hold back the aggravated teenagers. The small girls had trouble holding back the two who were stronger and much larger than they, but they somehow seemed to manage to hold them back.

"Don't make me take off my shoe!" Sonny threatened. "Somebody hold my earrings!"

"I _dare_ you, Monroe!" Chad spat, resisting against the surprisingly strong grip of a nine year-old.

Sonny seemed to stop struggling, biting her lip with almost so much force that it hurt. What was she doing? Was she, the laughable, lovable, bubbly Sonny Monroe _threatening _to _fight _with someone? Let alone Chad? With a loud sigh, she was completely still and turned her head to face Zora.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Sonny assured her cast mate, her body relaxing. "I'm not gonna let Chad get to me. I wouldn't stoop as low as to _fight _with him." She took care to give Chad a glare perfected by hours of practicing in a mirror. After a moment of hesitation, Zora released her grip around Sonny and stood back.

During this surprising gesture, Chad had frozen, too, watching Sonny curiously. His eyes dared her to say something more to him, to touch him, and to see what happened. _No one_ talks down to Chad Dylan Cooper! Dakota went rigid, also, her arms still around Chad. The celebrity exhaled sharply through his nose and closed his eyes tightly, calming himself down. He wasn't going to let Sonny make him look bad. She wasn't going to be standing there innocently while he tried to pick a fight. He had class!

"I'm good," Chad mumbled to Dakota in a signal for her to let go. However, her arms didn't waver from around his waist.

"Aw, can't you guys fight just a _little _longer?" Dakota whined, obviously wanting an excuse to not release him.

"Sorry, Dakota," Chad said, although it was obvious he wasn't sorry at all, "but don't you want to go talk to your little Flower Scout buddy over there?"

Dakota's attention was immediately caught by Zora, who was parading around the Commissary, holding her sash out proudly and waving her official-looking certificate out mockingly.

"I swear," Dakota whispered threateningly, releasing Chad and stalking over to the triumphant ball of energy, "this isn't over!" She pointed her little finger at Zora accusingly.

"Sorry, but last time I checked, I'm the one with the Blossom Scout sash and the record certificate!" Zora growled, waving the piece of paper in the air again with a haughty 'humph!' The Random ran from the room laughing insanely, trailed close behind by an irked Dakota.

That left Chad and Sonny alone.

They watched each other for a moment cautiously, expecting the other to pounce unexpectedly. Sonny bent down and picked up her sash off of the floor. She couldn't believe she had simply _thrown it on the ground_! The Blossom Scout sash was sacred, and Sonny had just tossed it on the floor like trash when Chad had irritated her. She tied the loose end, putting it back on proudly. A happy giggle escaped her lips as she looked at her new badge. The badge was a simply button with a cookie, but it meant much more to her.

Sonny had almost forgotten that Chad was in the room, too. A blush rose to her cheeks as she realized that he was watching her, a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. Not sure of what else to do, the bubbly brunette grinned her toothy grin at him for a moment. Sonny turned around to leave, his gaze making her uneasy. It was odd how they could go from an almost-fight to quiet times like this. Looking for an credible excuse to be heading towards the door, sonny reached into her pocket to pull out her phone. She could not wait to tell Tawni about how she had finally gotten the honor she'd dreamed about since childhood! Plus, she was curious to see how she was doing with the mirror. The bet was over, and Tawni looked so much like The Joker the last time she'd seen her, Sonny was positive that she needed to let her blonde friend know that time was up.

She stopped in her tracks as her hand didn't come in contact with the smooth, touch screen phone like it should have. Her fingers searched for the rubbery cow-printed cover, but no such luck. All she could feel was the soft material of her pocket.

"Where's my phone?" she wondered aloud, turned around and scanning the tables frantically. "Oh, my mom will kill me if I lose this one! I already ruined my first one in the garbage disposal!"

"Hmm," Chad said loudly, clearing his throat. Sonny's head snapped up from underneath a table. There Chad stood, appearing to scroll with interest through the contacts of a phone. It was clad with a familiar cow-print cover.

Sonny bit her lip, restraining herself. Now was not the time for another fight, so why did he have to make it so hard?

"Chad," she said calmly, walking towards him with her hand held out, "can I have my phone back, please?"

"Hmm," he repeated, "I don't know... as soon as you admit that I was acting!" His eyes shot up from her phone's screen, challenging her again. They both knew she couldn't resist a challenge.

"No! Sorry, Chad, but I am a horrible liar," Sonny spat, making an effort to snatch her cell phone back. She had no such luck. His height made it quite easy to hold it above her head. He found it very amusing to watch her jump up and down, trying to grab it.

"I was acting, Sonny. Just admit it! The sooner you do, the sooner you get your phone back." There was a playful edge in his voice that aggravated her.

"Never!" she said stubbornly, folding her arms over her chest. However, she continued to eye her cell longingly as he continued to hold it out of her reach. "But..." she trailed off. "Let's just say that... maybe... for the benefit of the doubt, you _were_ acting—which you weren't. Why did you even help me get my 'stupid little merit badge' in the first place?"

Chad opened his mouth to reply, but it caught in his throat. He hadn't been prepared for that question. His voice seemed to suddenly be gone. Why _did _he help her? Noticing his sudden silence, Sonny watched him suspiciously. "Chad? Chad, did you hear me?"

"Uh, well," Chad stuttered, trying to cover up his awkward silence. He spat out the first thing that came to mind, "I don't know if this exists in that little happy-go-lucky world of yours, but it's called _pity_, Sonny. You know, the same reason that I danced with you at prom?!" Chad drew himself up triumphantly, impressed with himself that he'd said something before she discovered what his silence had meant. His eyes were closed as he praised himself. "Yeah, that's right! Chad Dylan Cooper--"

He was cut off mid-sentence. He had opened his eyes to see her reaction to his genius idea, then he'd realized how dumb of a plan it had been. Chad's snobby posture faltered, his eyes glued to her face painfully. He could have sworn he heard the ripping sound his heart made. The look on her face was heart-wrenching. He couldn't look away, although he desperately wanted to. The hurt in her big, chocolate brown eyes was unfathomable and intense. A drowning wave of guilt crashed down upon him, making him feel like he couldn't breathe. Her recently crossed arms were now hanging limply by her side, her eyes shining with what he hoped deeply weren't tears. If he was the cause of Sonny crying, he'd never be able to forgive himself. Like it often did when his favorite Random caught him off guard, the truth came pouring out.

"--danced with Sonny Monroe because he really, really wanted to," he finished sincerely, his eyes glowing apologetically. "And he also just had an incredibly rare moment of stupidity and is sorry." Chad's eyes, which to Sonny's dismay strongly resembled sapphires, did indeed look genuine.

"Oh..." Sonny trailed off, not able to take her eyes away from his. Ocean blue locked with chocolate brown. Chad stepped forward without really realizing it. They were now about three feet apart.

"Well," Chad said quickly, snapping out of his trance before he did something stupid, "let's say, for the benefit of the doubt, that I _was _choking—which I wasn't. Why did you try and save me? Why didn't you just stand there and watch?"

Sonny looked as though he'd just asked her if she liked _So Random!_ or _Mackenzie Falls_ better.

"Chad, are you kidding me?" she asked, her voice seeming to soften. A soft blush rose to her cheeks that he found adorable. "I know that sometimes we may fight..." He looked at her skeptically. "Okay, we fight _a lot _of times... alright, alright, we fight all of the time! But... Chad... that doesn't mean that when your life is in danger I'm just gonna sit there and watch."

Chad stepped closer to her, his eyes locking with hers again, this time because he wanted them to. He tilted his head down until their eyes were level, peering up at her through his lashes. His eyes seemed to glow. She felt her breathing quicken. "Does Sonny Monroe care about me?" he whispered softly, a crooked smile spreading across his face. The way her eyes widened and how she flushed was enough of an answer for him.

"Pffft, no!" she scoffed, trying to laugh. "No, no, no! I'm... I am a nice person, Chad. I... d-don't care if it is a random stranger, I am n-not gonna just stand there and let them ch-choke."

The heartthrob's eyes seemed to grow with intensity, as if trying to persuade the truth to come out of her. All he had to do was look at her a certain way...

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Monroe," he breathed, Sonny starting to feel like the room was spinning. Then, before she knew it, he was walking past her. The electric sensation she'd felt when she'd wrapped her arms around his torso returned when Chad made sure that his hand brushed against hers. In what seemed to Sonny like slow motion, he was out of the door. Her knees feeling like they would buckle any second, she collapsed into a chair, relieved that Chad didn't see that.

Sonny sighed dreamily, staring at where he had disappeared.

Suddenly, realization hit her hard.

"Chad, you still have my phone!!!"

**Review and tell me what you think! PM me any Channy story ideas, too!**


End file.
